Who thought it possible?
by o0Haruhi0o
Summary: It's always a typical day at Ouran but Haruhi isn't acting normally. R
1. Chapter 1

Fellow readers, it has been a very long time. I'm back and I have an urge to write. I hope you'll like this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

Who thought it Possible? 

The third music room. Everyone knows it as Ouran's very own Host Club's setting. Anxiously, whenever a girl has free time, she quickly makes her way to the third music room. As she opens the doors, she finds rose peddles fluttering to her as a group of men dressed as Romans become visible.

"Welcome!" They all say at once.

So the day commences…

Tamaki, the most wanted host, is already involved with a customer.

"Oh Tamaki, you're a beautiful person inside and out! How were you born so perfect?"

He stared deeply into her eyes and replied, "My dearest princess, I am but no different than any common man! You are the perfect one. Flawless in every aspect. Your blushing cheeks makes the world look in awe! I myself am honored that such a beauty has graced me with her time!"

She looked away and said, "Oh…. Tamaki."

At the other end of the room, Hikaru and Kaoru were occupied as well with three customers.

"Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun look wonderful. Your Roman theme today truly suits both of you. Don't you think so Ayumi? Mika?"

Both of the other girls answered, "Yes! Completely!"

Hikaru ran his fingers through his hair. "Thank you. It's a shame though that we must wear uniforms all day. Kaoru and I would have loved to see you in your casual wear, right Kaoru?"

"Yeah…" Kaoru answered uneasily. "Kaoru? What's the matter?"

Sadly, Kaoru answered, "I… I don't think the costume looks good on me at all."

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru and cupped his face gently with one hand while his other hand slid down Kaoru's partially exposed back. His fingers dug a tad under Kaoru's Toga as he brought Kaoru closer saying, "Don't say such things. There's nothing more that I love then seeing your silky pale skin. It brings me such pleasure I could just…"

"Hikaru…"

The girls squealed on top of their lungs making everyone turn heads. Mika fainted.

"Ayumi!! We must wake her!"

"It is truly beautiful, the love shared between brothers, don't you agree?" Kyouya exclaimed with a warm smile as he approached the girls with his trusty notebook in hand. "We are selling reservations with the Club members for next weeks Spring Ball. If you make one now, we can guarantee you'll spend extra time with the Host of your choice!"

A sign appears: _"The demon lord and his abilities of advertising!" _

All three girls got up off the floor and screamed, "WE'LL MAKE ONE!!!"

Kyouya pushed back his glasses as they gleamed 'success.' Hunny and Mori had two customers.

Hunny smiled with all his floating flowers around him and said in his childish voice, "Look! You see these laurels? Aren't they cute? We had them shipped here this morning."

One girl answered, "Oh, Hunny… you truly are the cute one!"

Hunny smiled in gratitude and looked at Mori. "Look Takashi!!!" Hunny reached towards Mori's head and struggled to put the laurels on him. "There!"

Mori smiled at Hunny and said, "Mitsukuni…"

Hunny smiles back and hugged Mori.

The girls in unison said, "Super cute!!!"

Haruhi stared at the Host Club in action with a blank look upon her face. She was wearing the Toga as well but hers was completely concealing all the female places. A group of girls approached Haruhi nervously. Haruhi turned to them with a kind smile.

"Will you lovely ladies be joining me today?"

All of them blushed. One spoke out saying, "Haruhi-kun, how come you're Toga isn't… isn't…" Her friends pushed her and she blurted out, "exposing your skin?" She blushes furiously.

Haruhi smiled and replied reluctantly, "But don't you remember the background on the Host Club's official website?" Her eye started twitching as her head faced the twins. "You know the one… HIKARU… and KAORU made?"

"Oh! I remember…" The girls looked away sadly.

Haruhi looked at the embarrassed girl, took her hand and said, "Forgive me." She smiled. "I believe that showing my body would be as rewarding to you as your smile is to me. That's why I believe when the time comes and I'll show you, it will be all the more meaningful!"

The girls gasped in delight as they squealed a little. All the Host members stared at Haruhi and thought, _"Oh Haruhi!!! You are really a natural!"_

After school, the Host Club met in the third music room to discuss the Spring Ball that they were planning. All of them were on time except for Haruhi. Everyone was seated but Tamaki was walking around in circles. Hunny sat across from Mori as he maimed his cake with Usa-chan sitting in his high chair.

Hikaru blurted out, "Milord!!! Sit down already! Haruhi is always late… mostly because she hates you. She'll be here. Just stop it! You're making me dizzy."

Tamaki fell to his knees and started crying. "I KNEW I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO FELT THAT!!! SHE HATES ME… SHE REALLY HATES ME. THIS IS PUNISHMENT FOR WANTING TO SPEND TIME WITH HER? OH HARUHI!" Tamaki ran over to Kyouya in desperate need to be consoled. "KAA-SAN, DOES OUR DAUGHTER TRULY THINK OF HER TOU-SAN LIKE THAT?"

"That couldn't be any form of a concern to me." Tamaki sulked as Kyouya typed on his laptop.

Kaoru looked at Tamaki and said, "Milord you…" but was interrupted because Haruhi entered. She was panting heavily. She walked over to the seated Hosts and apologized.

"Sorry! I completely forgot we were meeting today."

Tamaki jumped from his corner with shimmering eyes and grabbed Haruhi. His eyes went from gleaming to teary.

"HARUHI! WHY ARE YOU SO INCONSIDERATE OF ME? I GIVE YOU EVERYTHING!!! A HOUSE, YOUR OWN ROOM SO YOUR UNSCRUPULOUS BROTHERS CAN'T TOUCH YOU…"

Hikaru and Kaoru said blankly, "Hey…"

"EVEN MOTHER LOVES YOU AND YOU LOVE HER…" Haruhi looked in folly at Kyouya as his piercing glance made her shiver. "WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO?" Haruhi glanced at everyone else.

"So we're discussing the Spring Ball?"

A big fat sign appears while Tamaki goes back in sulking mode: _"She doesn't care…"_

Haruhi walked over to Kyouya as he said, "Naturally. I've been taking orders all day and we're pretty much filled to the brim. I've added up the orders. Hunny, you'll be dancing with 30 girls. Mori, you'll be with 25. Hikaru, you'll dance with 40 and the same is for Kaoru. I also will be dancing with 40 and Tamaki will be with 52."

Tamaki jumped out of his slump as a sign appears: _"His Highness has returned!" _

"Ah, but of course. It is only natural that the ladies want me. I am remarkable!"

Hikaru and Kaoru added sarcastically, "You're really a piece of work!"

"Thank you! You know greatness when you see it!!" (Meaning him and only him)

Kyouya exclaimed, "Haruhi, you'll be dancing with 70."

Haruhi and Tamaki fell in astonishment.

"KYOUYA!!! THERE'S NO WAY I CAN DO THAT!!! I'D RATHER PUT ON A DRESS THEN DANCE WITH THAT MANY!!"

Tamaki added, "SHE'S RIGHT! SHE'S NOT READY… did you say dress?"

Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru slowly ganged up on Haruhi with a very serious expression on their faces. The twins punched Tamaki out of the way and they hugged Haruhi.

"Oh we've been waiting for so long!"

Haruhi glared at them. "What are you talking about 'so long'? We only met this year!"

Both of the boys hugged each other with confident smiles and said, "Our mother made so many new dresses that we know will look wonderful! They'll even enhance a certain area."

A sign appears along with an arrow pointing at Haruhi: _"Flat board chest."_

"I take back what I said. I'll dance with 70 girls!"

Kyouya smiled and said, "Good! I'm glad you changed your mind. If you didn't, I would have added 100,000 yen to your debt."

Haruhi thought to herself, _"Demon lord!!!"_

The next day…

Haruhi was late once more for Host Club activities. They agreed that today would be a day only for them. No customers meant relaxation. Hunny and Mori were also absent. "Kyouya," the twins said as they approached him, "why aren't we treating customers today?"

"Today is a day for us all to spend time with one another! Plus, Tamaki insisted since he wants Haruhi to 'love' him. This is supposed to be a bonding day meant for him and her."

* * *

**Scene from yesterday:** Tamaki whined like a baby yelling on top of his lungs, "WHY? WHY? WHY? TOMORROW, I'LL BOND WITH HARUHI!!! SHE'LL LOVE ME!!!" 

"We can't cancel the club tomorrow."

"B-b-b-but KYOU-YA!!!!" (Emphasis on Kyou and Ya.)

Kyouya looked at Tamaki coldly and said, "Fine! I'll cancel everything. You're so troublesome!"

* * *

Kaoru looked at Tamaki who was walking around in circles. "Not much bonding can go on if Haruhi isn't here." 

Hunny and Mori entered the room.

Kyouya looked towards the door. "Ah… Honey-senpai! Mori-senpai! You two are late today."

Mori face was his usual face but Hunny's hair concealed his face. Hikaru walked over to them.

"Hunny what's wrong?"

Hunny looked up with his eyes glistening. "Haru-chan… Haru-chan is… hurt!"

The boys looked in shock. Tamaki especially. They all ran to the nurse's office. Tamaki entered first concerned like no one could imagine. "Is Haruhi O.K.?"

The nurse looked at Tamaki and smiled softly. "You must be Fujioka's friends. Fujioka is fine. She was hit on the head with a very hard object. It must have been glass. She is fine."

Kyouya talked to the nurse while the rest of the boys went and sat by Haruhi's side as she was sleeping. Kyouya specifically told the nurse why she must keep Haruhi's gender a secret. The nurse had no problem with it. Kyouya went over to the others.

"I'll have my people deal with this. Being that my family owns a medical company, she'll be in good hands. From the looks of things, Haruhi will be ready for tomorrow."

Tamaki broke out in tears, "OH MY DEAR HARUHI! WHY?"

Haruhi said irritably, "Shut up!"

Everyone said, "Haruhi!"

"Ah…talk quietly…my head is killing me!"

Tamaki returned to his normal state and asked Haruhi, "What happened?"

"I don't remember…I was coming back from… the store. I bought some instant coffee…Hikaru and Kaoru made me…then I was here."

Tamaki grabbed Hikaru and Kaoru by their necks. "YOU DID THIS!!! HOW DARE YOU HURT YOUR SISTER!!! YOU SHOULD BE THE ONES WITH THE HEAD INJURY!!"

The twins smiled slyly and said, "Take…it easy Milord! We…had no… idea that this… was going…to happen!"

Tamaki dropped them and went to Kyouya. "Kyouya, we must call Haruhi's father!"

"Speaking of which…"

Loud steps were heard as if a stampede of animals were running out in the halls of Ouran. The doors exploded as Haruhi's father was seen through the clearing dust.

"HARUHI!!!!!!!!!!"

Kyouya pushed back his glasses as Tamaki stared in suspense with his mouth agape. "I already took the liberty of calling Ranka-san."

Ranka immediately ran towards Tamaki and started to shake him vigorously. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HARUHI!!!!"

Haruhi sweat-dropped.

Tamaki answered, "I…did…nothing…father…"

"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THIS LIE?!?!?"

Kyouya smiled and said, "It's true Ranka-san. Tamaki had nothing to do with this."

Ranka dropped Tamaki and went to Kyouya with a smile. "If it's your word, Kyouya-kun, then I believe you!!!"

Tamaki's tears flowed as he stretched out his arm towards Ranka.

"Come Haruhi, let's go home!"

"Alright! I'll see… you guys tomorrow." She walked away holding Ranka's hand. She looked at the nurse and said thank you to her too.

"Ah…Ranka-san, I'll send one of my doctors to your house to check up on Haruhi. He'll be waiting for you when you come home."

"Thank you so much Kyouya-kun!"

Kyouya takes out his cell phone as Haruhi and her father walk away. Tamaki still in tears.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!!! Please Comment!!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I'm so excited to write this chapter. I refuse to wait for more reviews!! lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.  
**

* * *

**

**Previous Chapter:**  
It was a normal day at Ouran, or as normal as it gets there. Everyone was busy with their customers and planning for the Spring Ball. As the next day began, the boys of the Host Club planned a day of fun but Haruhi didn't show up. Hunny and Mori gave the other members news of Haruhi and they rushed to be by her side. She was fine with only a slight head injury and she went home with her father.

* * *

**Who thought it Possible? **

Tamaki was walking around in circles once more. It had been only 10 minutes since Haruhi went home with her father. Hikaru was getting annoyed.

"Milord, STOP IT! This is like your third time!!! You've never walked in circles this many times in the past."

Kaoru added, "Well… he has… just not so frequently in one day."

"You're right, Kaoru."

Tamaki ran up to the twins enraged. "HOW CAN YOU SIT SO SERENLY WHEN YOUR SISTER HAS A CONCUSSION?"

"She doesn't have a concussion, Milord…" Hikaru said blandly. "She was sleeping when we got to her and she woke up when she heard your bothersome voice."

Kaoru nodded his head and added, "If she had a concussion, she shouldn't have been sleeping in the first place."

Everyone but Tamaki were completely cool about the situation. Tamaki looked at Kyouya with his puppy dogface. Kyouya wasn't paying attention so Tamaki moved closer to him. Still no response. Tamaki moved so close that his face was touching Kyouya's notebook.

Kyouya closed his notebook on Tamaki's nose and said as Tamaki yelped in pain, "I believe our King here is wishing to visit Haruhi."

The twins said in unison, "We wanna too!!" "I want to see Haru-Chan as well! Usa-chan too!!" Hunny said as he gorged a piece of cake.

Mori added, "Ah…" ( Meaning yes! lol)

Tamaki, while holding his nose, cried little tiny tears of joy. He utterly reset his mood and returned to his serious self.

"It's settled then!!! We shall all go and visit Haruhi!"

"Then I'll call her house to let her know of our intentions." Kyouya took out his cell phone but it was immediately taken from him by Tamaki and tossed out the window.

"Nonsense! A surprise visit is always the best."

Kyouya looked out the window to view his demolished cell phone.

He looked at Tamaki and said, "You're paying for the damages."

"Oh but Milord, remember when we unexpectedly showed up to Haruhi's house unannounced before?" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Yeah," Kaoru added, "and she wasn't to happy about that!"

"Oh but the day turned out wonderfully in the end, did it not?"

The twins answered, "It did…somewhat…"

"So be quiet." They glared at him. "We're off! Kyouya, call the driver!"

Kyouya pushed back his glasses with his finger and said, "Of course, but under one condition!"Fujioka residence…

The boys stepped out of their fancy cars and made a scene like they did last time they visited. All boys stepped out except for Tamaki. From a distance, a speck appeared yelling Kyouya's name.

"And he made perfect timing as well!" Kyouya said as he glanced at his watch.

Tamaki caught up. He was sweating and panting and he could barely complain.

On his hands and knees, Tamaki uttered, "Why… Kyouya?"

"Did I not say that you would pay for my cell phone damages?"

"But… those were so many miles!!!"

"You should be used to it! You run marathons all the time."

It all made sense to the others now. Tamaki sulked again so Hunny went to him and gave him Usa-Chan. The boys knocked on the door but there was no answer. The twins knocked again causing the door to open by itself.

"We're coming in!" The boys said as they fully opened the door.

"Ah…Dad, how was… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Haruhi screamed as a towel was covering her.All the boys (except Kyouya and Mori of course) blushed like mad dogs and yelled an apology as Haruhi ran into her room to quickly garb herself. They all fell to the floor in a satisfying stupor, their faces flaming red and ashamed.

Hunny exclaimed, "Did Haru-Chan just finish taking a shower?"

Mori replied, "Ah…"

"So that's what Bossanova- Kun saw to some extent!" Hikaru assumed.

"She has fair skin!" Kaoru added.

Tamaki chased them around in rage screaming, "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR SISTER!!! YOU PERVERTED TWINS! I SHOULD HAVE YOU HANGED FOR YOUR COMMENTS!!!" Tamaki glanced at Kyouya's expressionless face. "WHY DOES THIS NOT PHASE YOU KAA-SAN?"

"Being that I'm her mother, I've already seen what you have just witnessed. Even more…" Kyouya said with a sly evil grin.

The boys almost ripped off their faces. Tamaki fell to the floor and started punching, kicking and whining.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! THAT DAY, IN NEKOZAWA'S MANSION, WHEN YOU AND HARUHI WERE ALONE IN THE DARK ROOM, AND THE BED WAS MESSED UP AND YOU WERE SHIRTLESS!!! I JUST KNEW IT!! WHY KAA-SAN, WHYYY?!?!?"

"Again, at the age of 17, I already have 3 children?"

"DON'T AVOID THE QUESTION!?!"

"I am not obligated to answer."

Haruhi came out of her room giggling. She was wearing a dress similar to the one that Tamaki was always pressuring her to wear.

"Senpai, Kyouya is just messing with you! Nothing happened that night! I promise!" The boys blushed at her appearance. "You guys should have called in advance. You startled me!"

Everyone turned their heads to Tamaki and glared at him. Tamaki, scared and nervous, turned to Haruhi and apologized.

He bowed to her and said, "Forgive me, Haruhi! It was my idea… sorry we…" The boys glared at him again, "I mean… sorry I didn't inform you before."

Haruhi smiled and she helped him off the floor. "It's not a problem!!!"

Mori all of a sudden said, "Suspicious…"

Everyone turned but didn't understand why he said that. Haruhi took Tamaki's hand. He blushed furiously.

She asked him, "Senpai, what do you think?"

"Huh?"

"About my dress. Do you like it?"

"Uh… uh… yeah…"

"I thought you would! I put it on especially for you!!" She giggled once more.

The boys yelled, "SO CUTE!!!"

"Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes?"

"You seem different!"

"How so?"

"You're… girly."

Haruhi patted Hikaru's shoulder and said, "Silly Hikaru, I'm just being myself!"

Kaoru intruded saying with a big smile, "HARUHI! YOU WANT TO TRY ON SOME OF OUR MOTHER'S DRESSES? YOU'LL LOVE HER DESIGNS!"

Haruhi squealed in excitement. "I can't wait!"

Hikaru pulled out a catalogue as the twins guided her to the table. They sat down and looked through the catalogue and seemed to be having a great time with suggestions.

Kyouya said out of the blue, "Of course the twins carry a catalogue of their mother's clothing line with them at all times. Nothing eerie about that!" Kyouya looked at Tamaki and noticed tears in his eyes. "Eh?"

Tamaki turned to Kyouya and said, "She… she wore that dress for me!!! Kyouya, this is the happiest day of my life!! She cares. She really…"

Hunny interrupted Tamaki and said, "Tama-chan, something is terribly wrong with Haru-chan. She's not acting like herself!"

Mori agreed. "Ah…"

Tamaki looked at Haruhi giggling with the twins and asked, "How so?"

Kyouya took out his notebook and read from it, "Haruhi is strangely acting feminine. She didn't scold us for coming in unannounced, she claims to have worn that dress for you when she always declines your offer, she giggled…" Tamaki was slowly being stabbed, "she was excited to see the Hikaru and Kaoru's catalogue. I could go on but I believe you get the facts!"

A sign appears saying: _"Everyone noticed."_

He shut his notebook abruptly while Tamaki remained a lifeless corpse.

"Kyou-chan, it must have been the glass that hit her! Her personality changed!"

"I agree, Hunny-senpai!"

Tamaki struggled to get up and said, "Si-since w-when… did you… w-w-write all that…down?"

"Not important! It seems you're the only one who didn't realize it!"

"What do you mean I didn't realize it? Hikaru and Kaoru don't have a clue!"

"You truly are dense! Clearly they're milking the situation." Tamaki was stupefied. "Haruhi?"

"Yes Kaa-san?"

"…" Kyouya continued, "Get some sleep and we'll see you tomorrow!"

"Alrighty!!! Have a safe ride home."

Tamaki tugged the end of Kyouya's shirt like a lost child and said, "C-can I take the car home?"

Kyouya sighed, "I suppose…"

They all left Haruhi's house and on the way to their mansions, discussed the situation.

Kaoru asked, "Should we have left her like that?"

"This should only be temporary. It's almost like having amnesia except it's not critical. She should be fine by tomorrow."

"Haru-chan will be herself again?"

"Yes."

The next day…

All the hosts went into the third music room to get their costumes on.

"Kyouya! I can't find my outfit!"

"It's on the chair to your left, Tamaki." Kyouya pointed to it.

The twins ran inside carrying what looked like a body bag. All the boys stared at them.

"What are you holding?" Tamaki asked in his manly voice.

"I told you two that covering up murders is not easy." Kyouya said as he pushed back his gleaming glasses.

"No! It's not what you think!" Hikaru denied. "Uh…"

"Milord, you won't believe this!" Kaoru said as he put the bag down.

They unzipped it and Haruhi was inside. She came out wearing her longhaired wig. She was wearing makeup and a gorgeous dress with floral imprints on it in different arrays of pink. In her hands was a basket full of different kinds of flowers. Tamaki caught fire.

"HA-HA-HA-HARUHIIIIIIIII?!?!?"

Hikaru started an explanation. "We were making our way to the club…"

* * *

**Image:**  
_Hikaru and Kaoru were walking through Ouran's courtyard when they noticed a very oddly dressed girl. She wasn't a student for she wasn't wearing a uniform. The twin's tiptoed their way to the girl who seemed to be busy picking flowers._

"Her back was towards us so at first we wanted to leave her be but something was very familiar about her."

_The twin's turned and were about to walk away when they heard the girl humming a melody. They looked closely_ _and heard her voice. _

"The host club will love all of you!"

They approached her traumatized and said, "Ha-Haruhi?"

_The girl turned and smiled at them and answered, "Hikaru! Kaoru! Do you like the colors?" _

"**MAH?!?!?**" The twins yelled.

* * *

Kaoru continued. "That's when we covered her and rushed here." 

Hunny tilted his head, "Kyou-chan… you were wrong?"

Kyouya only showed his back to them. "…I never said she would definitely return to her normal state."

"You were wrong! THE GREAT DEMON LORD… ERRONEOUS!" Tamaki smiled cleverly and laughed.

Kyouya shoved his notebook in Tamaki's mouth. "Haruhi, were you seen by anyone?"

"Um… no. I was all by myself. I believe I saw…"  
-----  
As Haruhi continued talking, the twin's turned to Tamaki and whispered, _"Milord…this is your cue!"_

"What?"

_"You know…the part where you bawl about how she could risk being found out!"_

"I should?"  
_  
_The twin's thought the same thing as they looked down upon Tamaki: **"This guy…"**_  
_----_  
_"Well then, it seems you're safe but we must get you changed back into your uniform."

"Kaa-san, I don't want to!!"

"Refrain from calling me Kaa-san."

Haruhi started whining and her eyes swelled up in tears. "I-I-I don't w-wannaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

She fell on her delicate knees as she cried. All the members stood there. Hunny tried consoling her with Usa-chan but she refused the stuffed animal. Mori picked Haruhi up in his arms and held her close.

Mori said, "Don't cry…"

He rocked her a little until she only started sobbing. Her eyes grew heavy as she slowly fell asleep in his arms.

"MORI-SENPAI?!?!?" Tamaki yelled as Hunny made the 'Be Quiet' motion. "He is taking over as Tou-san…" He whispered and said, "Tha-That's my job…"

Giggles were heard from outside the doors of the third music room.

"Oh no…" Tamaki muttered.

The knobs turned and the doors opened. The customers flocked in but came to a halt when they saw Mori putting a girl down softly on the couch and covering her. They squinted trying to make out who it was and why she deserved to be held by Mori. Kuragano was in shock. (She's a classmate from class 1-A. She and Sakurazuka are regulars in the Manga but they're not so important.)

"Haruhi?!? I-Is that Ha-Haruhi?!?"

The boys stood there and couldn't find an explanation. What was going to happen? Was everyone going to know Haruhi's secret?

* * *

You know, I never ended chapters like this before. CLIFF HANGERS RULE!!! Hahahahaha please review!!! Arigatou!!! 

_  
**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

Wow!!! Thank you all for the comments!!! Ouran is truly my favorite show and it warms my heart when I'm told that I'm doing great. Also, I want to start replying to your comments in the next few chapters. Seems like the right thing to do. Sorry to have kept you waiting. Here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. 

* * *

**Previous Chapter:**  
After Haruhi left for home, Tamaki was anxious to see her. The boys visited her but found that she had been acting very peculiar. The next day, the twins showed up with Haruhi all dressed up as a girl. As if the situation wasn't already shocking, the daily customers of the Hosts started to fall in and got a full view of Haruhi and her apparel.

* * *

**Who thought it Possible?  
**

"Why is Haruhi in a dress?" Miss Kuragano asked reluctantly. None of the girls wanted to believe what they just had witnessed.

The boys all looked at each other hoping that one of them would come up with an explanation. In a spilt second, the boys turned to Kyouya. He wasn't paying any mind to the situation. Tamaki approached him hastily.

"Now would be a good time to EXPLAIN what is going on, don't you think, KYOU-YA?!?" (Emphasis and KYOU and YA.)

"Oh," the Shadow King responded. "You wanted me to explain? So be it."

All the boys thought together, _"If you had an explanation, then saying something would have been helpful!"_

"My dear Princesses," Kyouya began, "I believe you're all quite mistaken. Because of yesterday's incident, Haruhi has been at home recuperating. He may be absent from school for the next few days but rest assured he is fine. Please do not call or attempt to visit him. Any disturbances may cause him to stay home longer and I'm sure none of you want that. As for today, Host Club activities are canceled. We sincerely apologize. Please come by tomorrow."

The girls were convinced that the person on the couch wasn't Haruhi but Miss Sakurazuka had to ask.

"But… then who is that over there?"

"Who?" The twins asked collectively.

"The girl on the couch."

"What girl?" The twins asked innocently.

"Come on!" Miss Kuragano said in a demanding tone. "Stop fooling around and tell us!"

Kyouya's emotionless face stared at Hikaru and Kaoru. They looked at him in a way stating, _"You started it, you finish it!"_ Kyouya pushed backed his glasses and faced the curious ladies.

"That girl happened to wander here accidentally. We found her unconscious and brought her in. She has no relation to Haruhi."

"Forgive us." Miss Kuragano looked away in embarrassment. "We shouldn't have pried!"

"It's perfectly alright!"

"Shouldn't you take her to the hospital?"

"I have extensive knowledge in the medical field and am fully equipped to handle this situation. If anything happens we'll be sure to take her straight to the hospital. Please, excuse us."

The ladies left quietly but their respect for Kyouya grew immensely. He closed the doors and turned with a satisfying smirk.

A sign appears saying: _"Mission Accomplished!"_

The boys looked at him in amazement and began applauding.

"BRAVO!!!" Hikaru and Kaoru howled as Kyouya walked by them.

"Kyou-chan!!! Kyou-chan!!! AMAZING!!!" Hunny jumped up and down with Usa-chan in hand.

"Ah…" Mori added.

Kyouya sat adjacent to the window and began typing on his laptop. Tamaki trotted over but before a word left his mouth, Kyouya had something to say.

"No, Tamaki… I'm busy."

Tamaki sulked once more. He only wanted to thank Kyouya for his assistance in a situation that required a swift response. No one paid him any mind and instead directed their attention towards the sleeping Haruhi.

Honey started to poke her with Usa-chan. "Tsun tsun!"

Haruhi yawned and slowly opened her eyes. She jolted off the couch giggling and started to twirl in circles around the third music room. Tamaki was definitely done sulking and watched her with tearful eyes.

"I wonder where she got that beautiful dress from! I know she never owned it before. I checked her closet and all."

Hikaru and Kaoru's heads turned like rusty gears. "You did what?"

"I checked her closet."

Hikaru grabbed Tamaki by his tie and started throwing him against the wall saying, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?! YOU SHOULDN'T BE GOING THROUGH A GIRL'S CLOSET!!!" He delivered one final blow and let Tamaki fly.

Fidgeting a little, Tamaki struggled to speak. "A-a-a father… m-must make s-sure that h-h-h-his daught-t-ter dresses ap-p-p-propriately…"

With his arms crossed Kaoru added, "That dress is what Haruhi chose yesterday from the catalogue. We had it delivered this morning but we didn't expect her to show up wearing it!"

Tamaki propelled himself off the floor and hugged the twin's. "OH, I knew you two would be good for something one day!!!"

The doppelgangers looked at each other. "Good for something?" They scowled at Tamaki.

Tamaki backed away from the potentially harmful beings. His senses only started to really take effect once he saw Haruhi twirling around.

"Haruhi." "Yes?" She still twirled in circles.

"It's dangerous for you to be walking around school like this."

The boys glared at him. _"Now he notices?"_

"Oh don't worry so much. Remember Kanako and Toru? They had no idea it was me!"

"Still, it was during the dance and the only people occupying the school were the ones there for the festivities. You're more at a risk during the day."

"I suppose you make a point."  
----  
As Tamaki was conversing with Haruhi, another discussion was taking place about the Spring Ball. The boys gathered together.

"How many days until the Spring Ball?" asked Kaoru.

"Three more, apparently." Kyouya pushed back his glasses.

"That's a problem," said Hikaru, "In Haruhi's current condition, she most likely won't be able to participate."

"Haru-chan will stay like this forever?" Hunny started to tear.

"No Hunny-senpai. The doctor had examined Haruhi and I was told that this would only last a short while. As for the dance, all we can do now is wait to see if she'll be back to her old self."

---  
The boy's then turned their attention to Tamaki and called him over. He left Haruhi and was told about the situation.

"WHAT?!?! WE'LL HAVE TO CANCEL?!??!"

"If Haruhi won't revert to herself, then she can't fill her quota of 70 girls." Kyouya crossed his arms.

"If Haruhi's quota can't be fulfilled, then we displease 70 girls." Hikaru added.

"The safest scenario is postponing the dance until we see some changes in Haruhi." Kaoru nodded.

Tamaki understood but he did not want to disappoint the ladies.

"I know! We just need to ask Haruhi."

"Ask Haru-chan?"

"Yes Hunny! We need to ask her to act like a boy!!! It's genius!!"

"Milord, Haruhi has BEEN acting like a boy." Hikaru stared at Tamaki.

"No! Let me get her! Haru…?" Haruhi was missing. "How does she do that?"

"Where could she have gone?" Kaoru pondered.

The boys thought for a brief moment.

"Out in the courtyard!" (Tamaki's conclusion.)

"Cafeteria!" (Hunny's conclusion.)

"Nurse!" (Mori's conclusion.)

"Bathroom!" (Twin's conclusion.)

Tamaki, Hunny and Mori looked at them. "What? It makes sense. Maybe she had to go!"

"Fine! Everyone SPLIT UP!!!!! We'll meet back here!" Tamaki ordered them.

The boys separated and began their search for Haruhi. Tamaki ran quickly towards the courtyard where Hikaru and Kaoru claimed they found Haruhi picking flowers. He searched everywhere but she was nowhere to be found.  
Mori knocked on the nurse's door.

"Is Fujioka Haruhi here?"

"Oh, no! I haven't seen her!"

"Thank you!"

Mori left to rendezvous with the others at the club.  
Hunny hopped his way over to the cafeteria. He burst through the doors, ignoring the curious faces. He ran all over but didn't find Haruhi amongst the students. He pulled Usa-chan in front of him.

"Haru-chan isn't here! Where is…"

Hunny realized he was in front of a cart of different cakes. Strawberry, chocolate, cheesecake… all the cakes he could think of. His little heart began to pound.

"Cake! Cake! Cake!"

Hikaru and Kaoru were standing outside the bathrooms. They couldn't decide which one to check.

"Which one would she normally use?" Hikaru asked.

"Um… well since she dresses like a boy… maybe the men's?"

"True… but then again, she is a girl. Maybe Haruhi checks before she goes into the girl's bathroom. She does her business quickly and then leaves."

"It is a possibility but then again she wouldn't take that risk… but she might also feel uncomfortable in the men's bathroom."

They couldn't come to a conclusion.

_Back at the club…_

Kyouya was progressing with his work on his laptop when Haruhi returned only now she was dressed in the boy's uniform.

"I see you're done."

"Um… yes. Where have the others gone?"

"They're out looking for you."

"But I went to change clothes."

"I know."

"You didn't tell them?"

"They didn't ask."

"But now they're unnecessarily searching for me. You should have said something!"

"Actually, you should have! You went to change. You left! It was your duty, not mine, to inform anyone else."

Haruhi thought a bit. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll be sitting over there and reading." She pointed to the couch.

"Fine."

She opened her book and began to read. Fifteen minutes later, Haruhi fell asleep and was outstretched on the couch. The boy's burst into the room with blank expressionless faces. Hunny was happy though. He ate all the cake he wanted.

Tamaki asked, "Well any luck?"

The four boys answered, "No."

Tamaki noticed that Kyouya typing on his computer.

"Kyouya, what have you been doing?"

"I'm organizing our plans for the Spring Ball since you're so busy fooling around."

"I'm not fooling around!!! Haruhi is…"

"Busy." Kyouya interrupted him.

There was a sudden sound heard by all the club members.

"Shhh!" Hunny motioned with his forefinger on his mouth.

They looked at the couch and saw a familiar shorthaired girl rising only this time in different attire.

"Ha-Haruhi?" All the boy's said in unison.

"Oh! You're back!"

"HARUHI!!!!"

They ambushed her. Tamaki smuggled her head into his chest while the twins got her arms. Hunny hugged her by her legs and Mori held Usa-chan.

"MMHMHMMM!!!!!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Daddy thought he lost you!!! Oh!!! Never leave daddy!!!" Tamaki yelled back to Haruhi with tears in his eyes.

"I just went to change clothes."

"You mean you remember your initial personality?" Tamaki asked with hope.

Haruhi laughed. "You're silly! I've always been like the way I am now."

"But… if that's true… which it isn't… why did you change clothes?"

"Seeing as my gender must be held as a secret, I figured it was best to change."

"But Haru-chan, what if someone sees you? You are supposed to be resting at home!"

"If I'm not mistaken, Kyouya-senpai already took care of that."

They turned their attention to the Demon Lord and were hit with a remembrance of his explanation of Haruhi's absence. Kyouya's glimmering glasses glared at the group.

"WE GET IT, YOU'RE 'BUSY'!!!" Haruhi yelled back with a smile.

Kyouya acknowledged her response. "Are you willing to attempt to act like you usually do amongst the customer's during the Spring Ball or are you planning to stay home and rest?"

Tamaki whined in irritation. "THAT WAS WHAT I WAS GOING TO ASK HER!!! KYOU-…"

"Call me that once more and you'll regret it. Above all else, shut up. This needs to be straightened out."

Tamaki, dumbfounded, sulked in a corner.

"I plan on showing up. If indeed my personality has changed, as you all claim, I don't think it affects my Ouran acting."

"Then I suppose our plans won't be ruined. We'll just have to work on getting you back to normal." Stated Hikaru.

"Though, I really wish I would be able to go as a girl to the Ball. I had a dress picked out and I as really anticipating it."

Tamaki flew out of his depression and faced her seriously. "An-anticipating? I think you should rest some more. I'll have my driver take you home."

"No! I feel great! I don't need to rest!" Haruhi giggled.

"GO HOME!!!" Tamaki yelled at her in complete seriousness.

The club members, including Kyouya, were astonished at Tamaki's reaction. He would never treat Haruhi so harshly. Tamaki could see tears building up in her eyes, and though it pained him, he didn't move from his position or change his expression. Haruhi glanced at everyone and made her way to Tamaki's car. Once she was completely gone, the members turned to Tamaki and questioned his action.

"She worries me!!! I don't like her like this."

"But Milord, this is a very advantageous opportunity." Hikaru pointed out.

Kaoru added, "Yes! She wants to dress like a girl! We can finally enjoy her in female attire!"

"I WANT THE OLD HARUHI BACK!!!" Tamaki yelled at both of them.

It wasn't understandable to the club members. Why did he yearn for the old Haruhi back? He always visualized her in dresses and acting feminine. Why was it bothering him so much?

* * *

I'll leave it off here. Sorry I didn't update during summer vacation. My file was on a different computer and I was unable to finish the chapter. Forgive me for making you wait!!! I'll get started on chapter 4 as soon as I hear back from my fellow readers.

Ciao


	4. Chapter 4

You know, it gladdens my heart when I read your comments. You guys give me a feeling of wanting to write! I don't want to disappoint you so I hope to keep you pleased!!! Hope you enjoy this one.

(**For Konnichiwa Minna**: I want say sorry for not updating quick enough. I wasn't using the computer I'm using now during the summer and my chapters were saved here so I had no way of writing more. I'm sorry you had to read my story all over again but no worries! I have my computer back and I'm writing like crazy! Please forgive me!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

**Previous Chapter:**  
After a brief and cleverly thought out speech given by Kyouya, the customers left the third music room for he stated that host club activities were canceled for the day. They asked Haruhi if she was well enough to participate in the Spring Ball that was only three days away. She assured everyone that she would be able to but was hoping to show up dressed like a girl. After hearing this, Tamaki threw a fit and ordered her to go home. After she left with tears in her eyes, the Hosts questioned his behavior in which he responded that he wanted the old Haruhi back.

* * *

**Who thought it Possible?**

"Milord, what are you saying?" Hikaru asked intently.

"How much clearer do I have to make this for you? I want Haruhi back the way she was!!! I despise her the way she is now!" Tamaki's personality had completely changed. He would never say that about Haruhi. He cared for too much.

"Tama-chan, don't say that…" Hunny responded sadly. "Despise is a strong word. You don't think of Haru-chan like that."

Tamaki dropped his head in guilt. How could those words ever leave his mouth? Is this how he truly felt about Haruhi? No! He hated himself for saying that! He never picked up his head. Tamaki made his way for the door and left quietly.

"MILORD!!!" The twins shouted after him but Tamaki had already closed the door behind him.

No one went after him. Kyouya had already left his post and stood amongst the others. Silently, they acknowledged each other when finally someone said something.

"Why would Tamaki say something like that about Haruhi? He is so fond of her!!!" Kaoru spoke out of all of them.

"He is reacting strongly to the situation. This requires further observation." Kyouya said while grabbing his laptop. "Take care."

"Where are you going?" Hikaru asked looking down.

"Home. I have things that need to be done."

One by one, they scrambled.

The next day…

All the Hosts showed up. All were there but Tamaki. Everyone was still quite affected by Tamaki's outburst the day before and were awaiting his arrival. Suddenly, the doors opened with a serious boy standing behind in their shadow. He greeted them.

"Good morning…" Tamaki's first words were cold.

The members nodded in response. As he went to put his things down, Tamaki glanced at Haruhi and her pained expression. Oh how he wanted to go up to her and apologize until he couldn't breathe anymore but he was too ashamed.  
The customers entered and were greeted formally by the Hosts. They were also glad to see Haruhi feeling better and back in school. Haruhi responded to them as if nothing had happened to her and that confirmation eased the members. Everyone was doing their job properly but someone was not himself. Tamaki barely spoke amongst his customers. He spent that time staring at Haruhi. He sat in a single chair, not a couch like he usually did. His arms were crossed as were his legs and his eyes were fixed on Haruhi. Though he was looking at her because he was worried, his eyes seemed cold and emotionless. His customers found his position quite intense. They weren't disappointed whatsoever with his circumvented self.  
Once the members finished and properly escorted the ladies out, they returned to the situation at hand. Kyouya was the first to approach the problem.

"Tamaki, I understand that something is bothering you but a problem that doesn't concern the rest of us shouldn't be in the room when we are serving the customers. Even though your customers were satisfied with your service today, your manner was completely reprehensible. Keep your personal problems to yourself!"

Haruhi felt she was responsible for what was occurring. She spoke out hastily.

"Please Senpai, don't be so strict with him. Obviously, I did something wrong and I feel accountable for everything. You must not blame him!"

"Haruhi." Kyouya used the same tone with her as he did with Tamaki. "The Host Club is a place where we men serve women. If one is displeased with our service, we suffer for it. I expected you to know that already. Whether his manner today was caused by you or not is none of my concern. We all have the same duty and when one of us has made a blemish, I expect it to be pointed out and criticized. We must work efficiently." Kyouya directed his attention to Tamaki. "Sort things out today! Your current manner is not accepted here."

And with that, Kyouya made his way out. The other members realized that they needed to leave the two alone so they left as well. Haruhi and Tamaki were at opposite ends of the room and didn't look at each other. Haruhi looked at him and smiled.

"You know Senpai, we don't usually have moments like these. I say we make the most of it. Let's…"

"No." Tamaki interrupted her. She stood shocked.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Tamaki looked up at her. "What have I done wrong? Tell me!"

"To put it simply," Tamaki said seriously, "I don't like your personality. I wish for you to return back to your old self."

Haruhi ran up to and slapped him leaving him shocked. He turned and looked into her big tearing eyes.

"You think I did this purposely? You IDIOT!!! Of all people, I thought you would be attentive. I thought you would tend to my situation earnestly like you always take care of me… like I'm your daughter!!! Instead, you abandon me. You ignore me. Is this how you act when things go wrong? You avoid them and don't show feeling? As I remember well, you've helped everyone who has come to you with a problem like Nekozawa or Shiro!!! WHY AM I ANY DIFFERENT?!?!? Why when I need you the most do you leave me to face my burden alone?"

Tamaki now felt even worse than before. He started to tremble and grinding his teeth. He made a fist and hit a near by table which made Haruhi step back. He looked at her and her expression wasn't of yearning, but of fear. His features softened as he walked up to her. She continued to take steps backwards but they were small compared to his. She started to cry once she felt that a wall was preventing her from getting away from him. Tamaki took her by the shoulders and began to pull her closer to him. Slowly, she was taken closer and closer. Haruhi started to panic as she looked at his face. Tamaki's blue eyes were grand with sadness and he was blushing. This was it! Haruhi had no doubt he was going to kiss her. A part of her wanted to run but the other wanted to receive his kiss. Her head started to pound as if she was hit with glass again. Just as their lips were about to meet, Tamaki fell to his knees and let go of Haruhi. His hair hid his eyes and he didn't look up. Haruhi was taken aback by his reaction, and with a pounding head, grabbed her things and ran to out the room. Tamaki got up and felt the wall in which Haruhi's body was pressed against. He made a fist and started to punch it. As he was doing such, tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Why? Why? Why did I act so idiotically? She needs me! SHE NEEDS ME!!! I'm such a fool!!! I did abandon her. I left her because I liked her old self more. I didn't even try to help her become herself again." Tamaki stopped hitting the wall. "I abandoned her… I abandoned her… I abandoned her…" Every time Tamaki said those three words, he smashed his head against the wall.

Haruhi made her way outside and took refuge behind a tree. As she pressed up against it, she slid down and curled up. She buried her face into her knees and thought, _"That was intense. He was about… about to kiss… me. I feel as though I have been waiting for that moment yet I don't know why. I don't believe I have feelings for him other than friendship. I wonder if my old personality did. Could this be subconscious? Ugh…my head!!!"_ Haruhi's headache didn't stop. Her head was pounding harder then before. She picked up her head up and found her vision to be a bit blurry. She stood up with her eyes half open. She turned her head and noticed two students walking by. With one hand on her head she ran unstably toward them. They looked at her and ran to her. They got to her in time for she passed out once they were close enough.

"HARUHI!!! HARUHI!!! WAKE UP!!!" Hikaru yelled as loud as he could.

"Oh no. Hikaru… look at your sleeves!!!"

As Haruhi lay in his arms, a blood spot was growing by the second.

"OH CRAP!!!! KAORU GET SOMEONE!!!!!"

Kaoru ran back into the school yelling for help on top of his lungs. This caught Kyouya's attention who was luckily close by. Kaoru explained the situation quickly. Kyouya took out his cell phone immediately and called for an ambulance as he was running after Kaoru who was leading the way. They got to Hikaru who was still holding Haruhi in his arms. Kyouya took off his uniform jacket and put it around Haruhi's head.

"They're coming!!! Don't worry!"

Suddenly and ambulance came and the medics rushed out. They took Haruhi a hurriedly made their way to the hospital. Kyouya, Hikaru and Kaoru rode in the ambulance. She was taken to the emergency room. Kyouya entered with the doctors while he told the two boys to wait. After an hour, Kyouya reemerged. The twins jumped out of their seats.

"She's going to be alright. As I thought, it seems the bleeding was caused by stress. She already had a wound from when she was hit with the glass and the stress reopened it."

"Why was she so stressed?" Kaoru asked.

"Can you think of no reason?" Kyouya asked right back.

"Tamaki…" The twins said in unison.

"He must have done or said something that induced a stressful reaction."

Hikaru looked at his blood-dried arms. He had never been so scared in his life.

"We must not tell Tamaki. She needs to rest. In her current condition, I won't allow her to attend the Spring Ball. We'll have to cancel!" And with that, Kyouya and the twins left the hospital.

--

Tamaki had left school already and had arrived at his house shortly after. He was greeted by his maids like he always was. He didn't acknowledge them this time. They were puzzled.

"Perhaps something has happened?" One maid asked.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Another one answered.

Tamaki had entered his room and he lay on his bed. Shima (The head housekeeper of Mansion #2 where Tamaki lives) was organizing his closet when she noticed him.

"Welcome home, young master. I see you aren't well today as well?"

"Please Shima, just leave. I need to be alone."

"You were all alone yesterday. I gave you your privacy then but now I want to know what's wrong so you better start talking!" Shima was one person who Tamaki couldn't argue with.

He explained the situation but refrained from telling her what happened after Haruhi yelled at him. That was something personal and a bit embarrassing for him.

"Ah, Miss Fujioka? You seem to think about her a lot!"

"That's not the problem here."

"Well, then I will say that you were wrong in your actions. Miss Fujioka does need you right now. I've known you, young master, for a little while and your heart is in the right place. I suggest you apologize to her and do whatever you can to get her back to her old self again. It's the least you can do." Shima was making her way to the door.

Tamaki smiled and said, "Thank you for clearing things out, Shima!"

"Of course I had to! Your heart may be in the right place but your brain is useless to figure out something that is so trivial."

"SHIMA!!!" Tamaki yelled in his whiny self.

As Shima left the room she quickly said, "That was the first time I saw you smile in this past two days."

Tamaki's mouth was open but he closed it and smiled. Shima, even though rough with him, cared for Tamaki as if he were her own son. Tamaki was now determined to make things right. He called his driver and stepped into the car to go see Haruhi.  
Tamaki arrived at her house a little while later. As he went up the stairs, Ranka was leaving the house in a hurry but then stopped in front of Tamaki.

"O-oh! Father, hello! Is everything alright?"

"I have to be going! If you've come to see Haruhi, she isn't here!"

"Where might I find her?"

"She's in the hospital!!! Kyouya-kun called me up. Her head wound had opened up again. I'm going to her now!!!"

"Ho-hos-hospital? PLEASE, FATHER, LET ME TAKE YOU THERE!!!"

"I would appreciate that!"

Tamaki and Ranka made their way to the hospital. Tamaki was now worried and furious. How could Kyouya not inform him of Haruhi's condition? They ran into the hospital and found Kyouya's guards standing in front of Haruhi's room. Kyouya had told them to stay there for a reason. They allowed Ranka in but Tamaki was a different story.

"I'm sorry, Master Tamaki," Tachibana said emotionlessly, "but Master Kyouya has ordered me keep you from entering this room!"

"WHAT?!?! I MUST SEE HER!" Tamaki demanded.

"I'm sorry, Master Tamaki, but you're not allowed in here." Tachibana would not move.

Tamaki went straight to his car and ordered that he'd be taken to Kyouya. At Kyouya's house, Tamaki knocked vigorously on the front door and demanded to see Kyouya. A maid led him to Kyouya who was reading in his room.

"What is it, Tamaki?"

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY I'M HERE!!!"

Kyouya looked at him viciously. "I'd appreciate it if you would lower your voice as well as change its tone."

Tamaki ran up to him and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. Kyouya had no emotional response and just waited for Tamaki to talk. He already knew that what was going on was because of Haruhi being hospitalized but he wished to see where this was going.

"I'm waiting, Tamaki!" Kyouya said in an irritated fashion.

Tamaki just stood there breathing heavily.

* * *

End of Chapter 4. If you're wondering why I finished this so quickly, it's because I typed this up for four hours straight. I finished at about 5:00AM. It's because of my readers! I was eager to hear more from you!!! Chapter 5 on its way!!!

o0Haruhi0o


	5. Chapter 5

I love everyone's support for this story. I had gotten so many messages saying that people have made me one of their favorite authors or that my story had been added to their favorites list. Really, thank you all for the support!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

**Previous Chapter:  
**The day had been heated since Tamaki entered the third music room. Kyouya pointed out Tamaki's flaws in his duties toward the customers. Haruhi, feeling that she was responsible, stood up for Tamaki in which Kyouya retorted in the same tone that he used for Tamaki. When Tamaki and Haruhi were left alone in the third music room, Haruhi expressed herself passionately toward Tamaki and how he was treating her. The moment was so tense that some romance almost happened between the two but Tamaki stopped before anything happened. Haruhi left to think but got dizzy. She found Hikaru and Kaoru who noticed she was bleeding and she was immediately rushed to the hospital with Kyouya's help. Kyouya didn't want Tamaki to know but Tamaki found out through Ranka and was furious when he wasn't allowed to see Haruhi. He rushed to Kyouya's house to confront him.

* * *

**Who thought it Possible?  
**  
The aura in the room was tense. Tamaki dropped Kyouya back onto his couch and started to pace around the room. Kyouya waited patiently until Tamaki was ready to speak. 

"Why did you keep Haruhi's condition from me? Don't I have the right to know?" Tamaki finally spoke out.

"A mother must do what's best for her child." He responded sarcastically with a grin.

"Now's not the time for joking!!!!" "Ah, so now your outlook on how to handle serious situations has changed! Interesting…." Kyouya leaned backwards.

"ENOUGH!!! Why did you keep it a secret?"

"To benefit her recovery, of course."

"Me wanting to see her would keep her from getting better?" Tamaki was very furious.

"Naturally." Kyouya had gotten up at this point.

"CARE TO EXPLAIN?!?!"

"She is there because of you!" Kyouya crossed his arms.

"M-me?" He calmed down at this point.

"Yes you! She was under a very stressful situation that caused her head wound to open up! I can only think of one person who was able to cause it. Care to tell me what you two discussed?" Kyouya's eyes were penetrating.

"That-that's none of you concern."

"Then I already know. Have you considered, even once since this happened, how much stress she's been going through?"

"What can be stressful in her situation?"

Kyouya took a breath. "You really are an idiot. She's been worried about getting back to her old self this whole time, not to mention the extra pound of stress you added by ignoring her. She'd been struggling these few days and you've been adding to it. Tell me I'm wrong." Tamaki was silent. "I thought so. Don't come bursting through my door all angered just because you can't comprehend the fact that this is centered around you. Now, get out of my house and refrain yourself from seeing her. If you can't, I'll be more then happy to assist you." Kyouya was dead serious.

Tamaki was walking out the door when he stopped and said, "All I wanted to tell her was that I was sorry."

"Save it for someone who cares."

Tamaki was astonished at Kyouya's indifference. He knew Kyouya's true personality but at the same time, he always felt that Kyouya had a somewhat kind self. He felt he angered him quite excessively with his arrogance towards the situation and so he left without another word.

--

At the hospital, Ranka was sitting by Haruhi's side, holding her hand and praying that she would wake up. It seemed his prayers were answered for Haruhi was regaining consciousness.

"Wha-what happened?" Haruhi asked in a sleepy daze.

"Oh thank goodness!!!" Ranka put his hand on his heart. "You had to be hospitalized. Your wound opened up again and you lost a lot of blood."

"Ah…" That was all she had to say.

"Honey, were you feeling alright this morning when you left for school?"

"I had a slight headache but I thought it was irrelevant." Haruhi switched her view to the window.

"You have to tell me these things!!! Especially after you've had a head injury. It's completely relevant."

Ranka cupped his forehead and laid his held down on Haruhi's hand which he was holding. Haruhi looked at him with half open eyes. After she stared at him, she redirected her stare towards the window once more. Something was obviously bothering her, but what?

--

Night had already fallen. After he left the mansion, Tamaki informed his driver that he would be walking home and he did so for a few hours. He walked as if there was no soul within his body. He may have looked lifeless but much was going on in his head. How could he become so horrible after one incident? He always protected Haruhi! Who had the right to tell him he couldn't see her? He felt the closest to her. He was determined to see her. He turned around and began to run.  
Within no time, he was at the hospital. It must have been late for most of the windows were dark. Haruhi's room was on ground level so he felt confident he would be able to see her through the window. He crept silently until he saw her through the window. The lights were off and Ranka wasn't there so he figured he went home. As he watched Haruhi, he noticed that she wasn't sleeping. He tapped the window lightly and successfully grabbed her attention. She looked at him just as she looked at her father, with indifference. She signaled that the window wasn't locked so he opened it and crawled in. There was an awkward quietness in the room for a few minutes. She stared at him as if time had stopped. She didn't move. Tamaki understood.

"H-how are you feeling?" He started to blush but since it was dark, it wasn't visible.

"Fine… you?"

"… Not so great."

"Why?"

"Because I am responsible for you being here!"

"You made me bleed?" Haruhi's expression was static. "In a sense, yes. I was completely inconsiderate of your feelings and I drove you to the edge."

Haruhi was silent. "No duh!"

A sign appears: _"She hasn't lost her sense of brutal sarcasm!"_

Tamaki recovered. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything."

"Alright." She looked away from him.

"What do you mean 'alright'?" Tamaki had a questioned look on his face.

"Alright meaning O.K." She put it simply.

"No!" Tamaki started shaking. "It's not 'O.K'!!! Why are you so comfortable with what I did?"

Haruhi was silent. Tamaki walked briskly, sat on her bed, and took her hand in his. She looked at him and noticed his eyes glistening with regret. Tamaki put her hand down softly and took her by her shoulders only this time it was different. She knew the feeling back at school. It wasn't the same here. He wrapped his arms around her gently and placed his head in between her neck and shoulder. He took in her scent. As he exhaled, Haruhi felt goose bumps developing.

"I'm truly sorry. Sorry isn't a strong enough word to tell you how much I regret what I did. I don't know what came over me. Please, forgive me! Be by my side!"

Haruhi's eyes were as still as a lake. They drifted to his head. She stared at his golden brown hair, which was engulfed in the night. She raised her right hand, which she placed on the back of his head. Her left hand glided along his back where it stopped. She hugged him tightly as if this were the last time they would ever see each other. Suddenly, Haruhi felt drops of water sliding down the inside of her gown. She held the crying Tamaki closer. Haruhi let go of him and lay down in her bed. Tamaki opened his eyes when he noticed that she was no longer in his arms. He looked at her with tears streaming down his cheeks. Haruhi opened her arms as a mother does when her baby is taking his or her first steps. Tamaki lay next to her but at level of her chest. He put his arms around her once more and she pulled him in so his head seemed buried in her chest. Like that, they stayed in the position the whole night and fell asleep.

* * *

End of Chapter 5. Gosh, I'm writing as fast as a racehorse. Please review!

o0Haruhi0o


End file.
